


The Words You Weaved

by moonberriiz



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Pining, just a little. if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonberriiz/pseuds/moonberriiz
Summary: Mikura and Temari spend time together in the library, and Mikura starts to realize a few things about their relationship.
Relationships: Komachi Mikura/Kira Temari
Kudos: 8





	The Words You Weaved

**Author's Note:**

> have not written anything in a While but i really like mikura and temaris dynamic so i wanted to write something. probably a bit ooc

Mikura made her way into the library, finding Temari there in her usual spot reading. When not having History Research club meetings, it was an unspoken agreement of sorts to meet in the library. It had started off as occasionally meeting each other there, both of them looking for more to read and agreeing to read next to each other, but over time it had developed to a regular occurrence. Seira would drop after a few hours, telling the two to wrap it up since it was around that time to go Witch hunting like they did every night.

"What are you reading today?" Mikura asked the other girl, pulling out a book so she could read as well.

"I'm still reading Kyoka's works. You?"

"I'm always reading historical books and documents, you should know that by now." Mikura paused, then figured it was only fair to be specific since she always asked Temari for specifics. "But to specific, I'm looking at more Kofun records."

Temari nodded, which Mikura figured was her way of saying "typical choice for you, expected," and yawned before going back to her reading. Mikura went back to looking at the records she had gathered, but after a bit her mind started drifting. Her and Temari still had yet to know their own unique abilities, however Mikura was pretty sure she had a bit of a grasp on what Temari's might be. Her own was a complete mystery though, but all would be figured out in due time she supposed. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by feeling something resting against her side. She looked over, and Temari had fallen asleep like usual, leaning over and her head resting on Mikura's shoulder. She apparently had bit a bit *too* lost in her thoughts, realizing that at some point her and Temari had laced fingers together. She tried not to think too hard about it, but nothing could stop her face from flushing. She sighed, setting her records to the side and closing her eyes, going back to her previous train of thought. Perhaps their wishes had a clue? Mikura's was just to be able to excavate a Kofun, but Temari's wish was a bit more out there. "I want the words I weave to reach somebody's heart!" Mikura found herself flushing again, and lightly squeezed Temari's hand.

"Temari... I think your wish has already come true."


End file.
